1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a blank page handling method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a printer driver program, that handle blank pages in a document of a print job.
2. Description of Related Art
There are cases when documents have blank pages that are left intentionally blank for the purposes of document formatting and layout to fill spaces or separate contents. Some documents mark the blank pages such as standardized tests and classified documents.
Currently, most printer drivers support skipping of blank pages in a document. This could be extended to support more handling that would apply to blank pages to efficiently and easily edit them according to their purpose in their document.